Infamy
by thewriter1713
Summary: Visions from the past were presented before my very eyes as Washington's men came. Seeking retribution upon my village in regards to my mother's actions. Crimson marred the wet russet soil of my people's lands. I needed to stop them. I wondered how many would come. How many would continue to pour through the gates of my village. Rated T for violence. Spolier Alert!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed 3._

**A/N: So this little one-shot was inspired by the new DLC, The Tyranny of King Washington, for Assassin's Creed 3. Spolier alert for those of you who haven't played through it yet. I admit this is probably one of the best parts so far other than the ending and I recommend you find the soundtrack "Short Reunite Long Goodbye" on YouTube and listen to it as you read. Let me know what you all think in the reviews section. BTW, I trying out different writing techniques so sorry if this sounds a little off or awkward. Until next time...**

* * *

Death. Chaos. Destruction.

Visions from the past were presented before my very eyes as Washington's men came. Seeking retribution upon my village in regards to my mother's actions.

Men. Women. Children. No one was safe as the Bluecoats advanced. Soldiers fired off rounds as my people tried to escape the carnage. A spray of iron balls liberated from a firing squad littered the air.

Bodies fell one by one into the mud.

Blood seeped from their wounds into the earth as the skies wept.

Crimson marred the wet russet soil of my people's lands.

Flames licked at the wooden structure of our homes. The stench of sulfur and burning flesh polluted the atmosphere.

Screams of agony pierced my ears, wailings of a child tore at my heart, sobs of despair clenched my stomach in a vice grip.

My home was annihilated. I had borne witness to its demolition twice in my lifetime.

I screamed for them to flee. To run to the shelter of forest. They would show no mercy.

An army with soulless blank eyes approached.

These were not men. They were monsters.

Monsters who etched a pathway of devastation.

Desperation. Horror. Rage.

I needed to stop them.

Stop him.

Washington.

_King_ Washington.

Iron collided fiercely with stone.

Sparks flashed brightly as my tomahawk made contact with the bayonet of a Bluecoat's musket.

My hidden blade retracted silently, deadly.

Its appetite for lifeblood satiated as it plunged deep within the gullet of a nameless soldier.

Pierced the heart of one in a forward thrust.

Sliced cleanly through the jugular of another in a wide arc.

It belonged to my father she had told me.

Son of a father of violence.

Son of a mother of brutality.

A lineage I seemed to possess in both periods.

One turned into five.

Five transformed into ten.

I slashed a route through Washington's defenses, hacked through the hordes of men, chopped through endless waves of blue.

I wondered how many would come. How many would continue to pour through the gates of my village.

If they would ever stop as I felt my swings lacking the force once held.

Lighting glinted against his scepter as he moved towards my mother.

A passionate exchange of words between both parties.

Deep booming rumbles of thunder overhead deafened the conversation to my ears.

She sprinted with teeth bared in hostility, dagger clenched tightly in her right fist.

He raised his staff, the golden orb glowing brightly as he malevolently pointed it in her direction.

A blinding flash of light engulfed her small frame completely.

I heard her cry out in agony, observed how utterly boneless she suddenly appeared, watched as her limp body collapsed to the ground.

My heart stilled for a moment in my chest.

_Mother!_

My mind hardly registered my scream as my feet flew across the distance with ease.

I kneeled by her side, hands placed atop her shoulders as I shook her gently.

No response.

He dismounted his steed smoothly, scepter within his firm grip as he regarded me with a bitter hatred in cold blue eyes.

_Washington._

* * *

**A/N: Can't say I didn't warn you. So how was it? Reviews make me very happy!**


End file.
